I Found You
by LyliJonas
Summary: Ela apenas vivia uma vida comum na sua cidade natal, Rio de Janeiro. Tudo ia bem, até a chegada dele. De alguma forma, ela sabia que precisava estar com ele e correu atrás disso, mesmo não sabendo das terríveis consequências. Um relato do triste fim de uma das inúmeras vidas passadas de Lucinda Price.


Era só mais uma tarde comum no verão do Rio de Janeiro. Ela já estava cansada de trabalhar naquele calor, mas um estágio aos pés do Corcovado no verão era incrível para uma garota de 16 anos cursando Técnico em Turismo, ela não podia perder a chance por puro capricho. Ela podia não gostar, mas não perderia suas horas de estágio tão facilmente, elas eram o primeiro passo pra carreira de seus sonhos que chegava mais e mais perto. Com um histórico familiar tão conturbado – mãe bêbada, pai ausente, uma irmã que mal os visitava – ela tinha que ser o pilar de sustentação de sua casa e era com esse pensamento que tinha o foco em seu futuro, não deixando nada e nem ninguém confundir sua mente. Até aquele dia...

Desceu do ônibus lotado já suando debaixo do sol de 42º naquela tarde. Caminhou mais uns cinco minutos e já estava na frente de um dos mais belos pontos turísticos do Rio. Era um sábado de sol no meio de Janeiro, então é óbvio que aquele lugar estava lotado. Abriu o enorme sorriso, vestiu sua camisa de "Posso ajudar?" e colocou o crachá com seu nome para facilitar a aproximação dos turistas: Luciana Pinheiro. Logo já havia um grupo em volta dela. A pele pálida e bem cuidada do belo rosto era um convite para qualquer aproximação. Quando percebeu o trabalho que teria naquele dia, prendeu o cabelo longo em um coque meio desarrumado pra tentar driblar o calor. Foi ajudando um a um, guiando-os aos bondinhos ou ao ponto de ônibus, dando informações de onde comprar água ou comida. Luciana era realmente eficiente e amava o que fazia. Estava muito e se esforçava pra aprender diversas línguas. Por enquanto já dominava inglês, espanhol e francês, mas estava começando a estudar japonês e já tinha noções de alemão. Era uma garota focada que faria de tudo pra chegar onde quer.

Dentre do grupo de turistas, um garoto alto e loiro de olhos curiosos passou na sua frente. Ele a olhou e continuou andando, virando a cabeça e a deixando para trás, mas ela não conseguiu deixa-lo. Seu rosto o seguiu até onde pôde ver. Luciana ficou completamente hipnotizada com olhar daquele garoto. Era algo que ela nunca tinha sentido antes. Não conseguia deixar de pensar naqueles olhos, naquele rosto perfeito... Suas pernas ficaram bambas, ela começou a suar frio e suas mãos tremiam. Completamente desligada do mundo, ela não conseguia entender o que aquilo significava. As pessoas ao seu redor pensaram que ela estava passando mal, mas ela estava muito bem. Algo naquela troca de olhares parecia ter preenchido por um segundo um vazio dentro dela. Ela não sabia como e nem sabia o porquê, só sabia que precisava estar ao lado daquele garoto. Nem que fosse por mais alguns segundos. Largou os turistas falando sozinhos e correu na direção que ele foi.

O local estava lotado no dia e foi muito difícil. Ela correu por todos os lados, esbarrou em centenas de pessoas. Os olhos já cheios d'água procuravam desesperadamente por aquele rapaz por todos os lados. No fundo, Luciana sabia que era idiotice procurar por ele sem nem saber o que dizer, mas algo dentro dela não a deixava parar. Ela simplesmente precisava vê-lo.

Procurou por todos os lados e quando finalmente viu aquele cabelo de longe, abriu um grande sorriso. Encontrou o que queria. Correu até ele e colocou a mão em seu ombro. O garoto se assustou e virou num baque, fazendo novamente a mesma troca de olhares de alguns minutos atrás. Os olhos dele eram cinzentos e também um pouco violeta. O olhar era tão penetrante que hipnotizava Luciana completamente. Era como se eles gritassem seu nome e não permitissem que ela desviasse o olhar nem por um segundo. Ela se fixou tanto neles que não percebeu o rosto de surpresa do rapaz.

- What are you doing? Back off! – O turista tirou a mão de Luciana de seu ombro e continuou andando. Ela não entendeu o que estava acontecendo, mas queria vê-lo de novo. E de novo, e de novo, e de novo... Foi atrás do rapaz de novo, ela estava determinada.

- Hey sir! I'm sorry but I... I… - Ele se virou e olhou no fundo de seus olhos, desta vez por mais tempo e em silêncio. Os olhos agora pareciam mais violeta ainda. Ela pretendia dizer que precisava falar com ele, mas não sabia o que falar e agora olhando aqueles olhos ela nem conseguia falar. Mas estranhamente, o turista não a repreendeu novamente. Agora ele parecia gostar da presença dela. Como se tivesse se rendido. Estendeu a mão e Luciana a pegou, sem pensar duas vezes. Algo a dizia que era uma má ideia, deixar seu emprego de lado e ir com um completo estranho a um lugar desconhecido, mas ela não ligava. Queria, precisava estar com ele.

- Hi, my name is Daniel.

Os dois subiram o bondinho conversando abraçados, como se fossem conhecidos há anos. Luciana o mostrou diversos pontos turísticos pelas janelas durante o momento romântico. Mas todas as vezes que algum clima acontecia, Daniel fazia questão de mudar de assunto ou ignorar o momento. Durante a conversa eles se davam bem, mas o rapaz parecia fugir de intimidade.

No alto do Corcovado, ele ficou surpreso com a visão maravilhosa do Cristo Redentor. Luciana ia lá todos os dias, mas era a primeira vez que subia a montanha e também estava surpresa com a beleza do monumento. Mas o que a interessava no momento era Daniel, o misterioso estrangeiro de olhos cinzentos. Luciana usou todas as suas manobras para conquistá-lo, mas ele sempre esquivava. Até um momento em que ele não soube mais fugir. Um fotógrafo do local os abordou e Luciana fez questão de querer uma foto ao lado de Daniel. O fotógrafo sugeriu que eles se beijassem para a foto, o que a deixou feliz. Daniel relutou, mas o rosto da garota se aproximava mais e mais. Ele tentou, mas não conseguiu resistir. Os lábios se tocaram levemente. Aos poucos, Daniel foi cedendo e seus braços envolveram o corpo de Luciana em um movimento sutil. A garota apreciava o momento maravilhoso, era como se o corpo de Daniel emitisse um calor confortável que aos poucos envolvia todo o seu corpo. Mas o fotógrafo não pôde eternizar o momento em uma foto. O motivo podia ser lido na expressão de horror em seu rosto.

Um grito de uma senhora, uma explosão. De repente um grande fogaréu tomou conta do local onde os dois amantes se beijavam e ela já havia ido. Ele tentou evitar, mas não conseguiu. Foi tudo tão rápido. Aconteceu de novo, novamente o amor de sua vida se desfez em suas mãos como uma bomba relógio e tudo por sua causa. Ele não teve reação senão se ajoelhar e chorar por mais uma vida que se fora, sabendo que em algum lugar do mundo, outra vida já começava.


End file.
